


Blondes Do It Better

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Percy Jackson [56]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha!Malcolm, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gaia won in 1930, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Omega!Jason, Omega!Percy, Omega!will, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Slash, alpha!Octavian, alpha!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The Giant War started in the 1930s, when Gaia rose. The gods are still siring children though, hoping to regain control of Olympus. One of those demigods is Percy Jackson, a lost omega trying to find one of the safe havens for demigods among the dystopian wasteland, while not even knowing that he was a demigod himself.





	Blondes Do It Better

PJatO || Malercy || PJatO || Jercy || Blondes Do It Better || Willercy || PJatO || Luktavercy || PJatO

Title: Blondes Do It Better – What Comes After the Apocalypse?

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m/m/m/m), alpha/beta/omega dynamics, pack bonds, post apocalypse, hurt/comfort, polyamory (f/f/f/f/f), m/f

Main Pairing: Octavian/Luke/Malcolm/Jason/Will/Percy

Side Pairings: Thalia/Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Grover/Juniper, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Octavian, Luke Castellan, Will Solace, Malcolm, Jason Grace, Thalia Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Paul Blofis, Sally Jackson, Blackjack, Tempest

Summary: The Giant War started in the 1930s, when Gaia rose. The gods are still siring children though, hoping to regain control of Olympus. One of those demigods is Percy Jackson, a lost omega trying to find one of the safe havens for demigods among the dystopian wasteland, while not even knowing that he was a demigod himself.

**Blondes Do It Better**

_What Comes After the Apocalypse?_

Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood were on a mission, a quest. Well, not a _quest_ -quest. They weren't going to save the world, Percy knew that. He wasn't some kind of savior. He wasn't a _hero_.

He was just a normal kid, trying to survive the post apocalypse of the US. No one really knew how bad it had hit other continents. Though after eighty years, Percy guessed the other continents weren't doing good either. Even though the apocalypse _had_ started in the states.

In the 1930s, Gaia – also known as Mother Earth – rose and gathered her forces, her children; the Giants. And the US were not really in a good condition; the Great War had caused suffering, the Great Depression did too. They easily overwhelmed what demigod forces the US had at the time.

Gaia took over Olympus and while her forces weren't strong enough to completely erase the gods, they had run away and gone into hiding. They were still siring demigods though.

Or at least, so Percy had heard. There were demigods still out there, even all these years later. Camps, hidden cities, fending for themselves, surviving and supposedly gathering the troops to defeat the Giants (though... Percy knew that those rumored whispers were just the last hope people clung onto to keep surviving). Even without any actual armies, the hidden cities of demigods were the safest place to be because demigods had powers, could fight the monsters better. Of course, Percy could fight with a sword, but it wasn't like he was special or anything.

Still, Percy's mom was pregnant and the village they were living in. It wasn't safe, there were no demigods. So Percy and his best friend Grover had left together to find a safe haven, a place where Percy's mom could have the baby.

Because having kids was hard. Percy knew that. He knew how much his mom had struggled when she first had Percy. Percy's dad had died before he was born and Sally had to fend for herself and for baby Percy, had gotten stuck with a bad, abusive man to keep them safe from monsters.

"This is why we can't have nice things!", called Percy out irritated.

Him and Grover were running away from the literal Minotaur. They were supposed to find a safe haven, Percy had promised his mom he would come back alive. The Minotaur chasing them... Well, things didn't look good for the two human boys. They were running, as fast as they could which wasn't too fast because Percy had a gaping wound on his flank.

"G-man, run", stated Percy as he slowed.

"We are already running!", exclaimed Grover. "Wait. What are you-"

" _Run_ ", ordered Percy and turned to face the Minotaur.

He was not going to let his best friend get killed by the monster. With that thought in mind, Percy charged ahead. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the Minotaur turning to dust as Percy rammed his sword into the beast.

/break\

Percy wasn't sure if he had died. Maybe? He hadn't slept in a comfortable bed for the past weeks now – longer, actually, since him and his family had moved after an attack and were currently hiding in a ridiculous, small place and Percy left the good bed for his mom. But this bed? This was a really nice, comfortable bed. It was warm.

"Hey there. I can see you're awake. C'mon, open your eyes, let me check on you."

The voice was very warm and soft. It was nice and it made it hard to deny the nice voice. Percy's eyes fluttered open and he turned to look at the two blondes sitting at his bed. The one who had spoken was still leaning over him, smiling warmly. He had sky-blue eyes and long, blonde hair, pulled into a bun but with some strands framing his face.

"There you are", grinned the blonde. "Hello. I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo and local healer. This one over there is Malcolm, my very protective mate who insisted that I shouldn't stay alone with a total stranger who might be dangerous. Idiotic, possessive alphas, right?"

He was grinning teasingly at Percy, who just blinked confused. "I... don't know? Never met an alpha before. That... That's demigod stuff. I never met a demigod before."

"You mean, you never met _another_ demigod before, yes?", corrected Malcolm.

The other blonde slowly put his book down to regard Percy through his thin-rimmed glasses. His eyes were storm-gray and very intense, his hair was short and in slight curls and he was more muscular and taller than Will. He also... smelt different than Will. Harder, darker, in a more... protective, strong way, while Will smelt soft, warm and comforting in a soothing way.

"What does that even mean?", groaned Percy, covering his face with his hands and taking a breath. "My head hurts. And my... side hurts. Ah. What... happened...? Wait. Where... Where's Grover?"

Malcolm opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but Will elbowed him in the ribs with a pointed look before he turned to smile sweetly at Percy again. "Grover is fine, he's currently in the cafeteria eating probably since it's lunch time. Everything's fine, just... rest some more, sweetheart, okay? I'll give you something for the pain and you sleep some."

"...Okay", mumbled Percy with the smallest pout before closing his eyes.

/break\

Percy Jackson was a very cute omega. Will had spent enough time trying to fix him up, stitching him up and checking him through to notice. He wrinkled his nose in his sleep. And then he had woken up and... confused Will and Malcolm. At least Mal hadn't pushed the omega.

Will considered it a win that he had to only deal with Malcolm though; while protective and more than capable of fighting, the son of Athena was at least not as bad as Octavian. Octavian? He would have pushed the young omega into a corner, the suspicious, paranoid bastard he was. (Will loved him. For some reason, Will really loved his paranoid idiot.)

"Let's go report to Luke and the others", sighed Will and nudged Malcolm.

He leaned in to steal a kiss from Malcolm before tugging him along out of their infirmary. Malcolm grumbled, looking at Percy one last time before following Will out and upstairs to the penthouse, where they were living. The perks of being mated to their leaders.

Octavian, as much as he was a pain in the ass sometimes and very paranoid, his paranoia was very founded. After all, they were in the middle of a war, still, even after generations and he came from a long line of legacies, having been involved in this war through family for longer than any of them. But he made for a great leader, a rational man who always prioritized his pack's safety over everything else. And Luke Castellan? He had been a leader since he was a child, on the run alone before slowly gathering other demigods who had no one else. That was where this pack had started.

With Luke, Thalia and Annabeth. And slowly, one by one, Luke kept collecting more.

Now they were one of the strongest demigod pack in North America. Though packs like theirs were everywhere. Will knew Frank was leading a pack in Canada, there was Hylla's pack up in San Frangeles, and of course Zoë's pack always running around between hide-outs serving as their means of communication in their network of demigod packs.

"Did he wake up?"

Will and Malcolm were barely out the elevator when Luke already asked. Luke wasn't even looking up from the files he was going through, and simultaneously he was running his fingers through Jason's hair – Jason laying curled together next to Luke on the couch, his head resting on Luke's thigh. It made Will smile amused. He knew what it was like having all their alphas.

"He woke up", confirmed Malcolm as they walked over to the couch.

Malcolm took his place next to Luke, kissing the other alpha on the cheek, while Will took his seat at Jason's feet, putting the other omega's feet into his lap and circling his ankles with his hands.

"Mh... Will...?", asked Jason sleepily, sniffing the air.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at Will. Pleased to see his omega, Jason got up to crawl over so he could rest his head in Will's lap and his feet in Luke's.

"Typical", huffed Luke. "As soon as the pretty omega comes around, we alphas are chopped liver."

Will laughed softly and got more comfortable, while Jason grumbled. "You _know_ I love you, Luke. But Will is so – Will. And he's been busy with the new guy for three days. I missed him."

"How did your mission go?", asked Will while playing with Jason's hair.

"It went well, it was just... _so_ exhausting", sighed Jason, snuggling up against Will's stomach. "I'm supposed to say hello from Nico, by the way."

Jason and some members of their pack and been on a mission all the way to Las Vegas, where the di Angelo siblings ran the Lotus Hotel & Casino; the first known safe haven for demigods. It was needed for their pack to regularly establish good relations with other strong packs and considering the di Angelos were the children of Hades, while Jason and his older sister Thalia were the children of Zeus, it was incredibly important for their packs in particular to get along.

"You're so good", praised Will with a gentle smile.

Jason really liked being praised, it made him feel all gooey and be even more cuddly. Will bent down to kiss Jason's forehead, while Malcolm was coaxing Luke to put down his documents and focus on them. It was probably the thing they all most had in common; they were all hard working. Malcolm was a strategist, Luke and Octavian were their leaders, Jason was their best fighter and Will was their best doctor. They all tended to get sucked into their work, meaning they all understood what it was like to overwork oneself so they accepted that.

"Tell me bout the new guy?", requested Jason with a frown. "I get back home and you're all busy with some... stray, that Annabeth took home. That's not fair."

He growled a little, eyes flashing. Will tilted his head and leaned in to kiss Jason softly.

"His name is Percy Jackson, according to Grover, who actually brought him here, you know", chuckled Will. "And he's an omega, which is why Annabeth and I have been..."

"Protective and hovering?", supplied Malcolm dryly. "What? That's not meant in a judgmental way; it's purely instinctual. Omegas are more inclined to close bonds, particularly with other omegas."

Jason huffed at that and rolled his eyes. He didn't like when Octavian and Malcolm went all analytic on the natural instincts of omegas. He knew those, he felt them. Grumbling to himself, Jason curled together a little more around Will, who just laughed amused at that.

"He has _no idea_ that he's an omega", stated Will. "He doesn't even know he's a demigod."

"Wait. Really?", asked Luke seriously, suddenly fully focused.

"I mean, Grover warned us about that", stated Octavian as he entered the room. "He said that Percy doesn't know he's a demigod so this really shouldn't be that much of a surprise."

"I just... _how_ do you grow to be seventeen years old with never noticing you're a demigod", offered Jason confused. "You'd... Your powers. You must notice that."

"Not particularly", countered Malcolm thoughtfully. "I'm a son of Athena. I'm a genius and a natural fighter. Both not necessarily things that are red flags. Not everybody can fly and shoot lightning out of their hands, you know that, right?"

"Okay, fair point", conceded Jason. "There are demigods whose powers aren't _that_ obvious."

Octavian walked over to them and sat down between Luke and Malcolm, half pulling Malcolm onto his lap. The younger alpha made a small sound of protest, but settled comfortably onto the taller blonde's lap. Octavian had always been the alpha even among the alphas. Luke too leaned against Octavian's side, nuzzling him a little. Will grinned amused and pulled Jason closer. It was mildly amusing to him, because when someone on the outside looked in and saw their relationship between three alphas and two omegas, they always assumed the two omegas linked the alphas together. In reality, their three alphas loved each other just as much as they loved their omegas.

"So, now we have to find out whose demigod child he is", noted Jason slowly.

"And we have to break it to him that he's an omega and that he's a demigod", added Will.

"Yeah, that seems more important", agreed Jason amused. "But... we trust him?"

"I trust Grover. And Grover trusts the kid", replied Luke seriously. "He's been living with Percy for the past five years. He trusts Percy with his life, so as far as I'm concerned, yes."

"I'll go back to Percy then", sighed Will. "I'll stay at his side until he's fully awake again."

"I'm coming with you", sighed Luke and gathered his papers. "I can work in the infirmary."

"I'm taking care of the sleepy, whiny one", stated Octavian before kissing Luke briefly.

"...Wait", grunted Jason pointedly.

"You wanna go to bed and get some proper cuddles and a nap?", offered Malcolm.

Jason squinted up at the two alphas and in the end, gave up. He'd rather have cuddles from two of his alphas than argue with them right now. Will stole a last kiss from Jason before heading downstairs again with Luke at his side, aware of the alpha's brooding look.

/break\

The next time Percy came to it, there was a different blonde sitting next to his bed – together with Grover. Instantly, Percy relaxed a little and smiled at his best friend.

"G-man. Hey. So... we made it, huh?", asked Percy softly.

"Oh, _finally_. You're awake!", exclaimed Grover and instantly went to hug Percy tightly.

"Ouch. Bruised. Or something", winced Percy.

"Don't break him. Will will have your head", warned the other blonde.

She had the same storm-gray eyes as the guy who had been here last time Percy had woken up and the same blonde curls, just way longer. Also, this one came with huge boobs.

"Uhm...", started Percy slowly. "Where are we and who are all those people?"

"Perce, this is Annabeth. She's an old friend of mine", offered Grover.

"I believe you already met my brother Malcolm", stated Annabeth. "I'll go get Will."

"Grover, what's... going on here?", asked Percy. "Why do you have demigod friends?"

Grover shifted a little, looking guilty. "Well, I used to... live with them. Demigods. It's not... rare, for satyrs. But I left them when I met Juni."

"So... we were heading here the whole time?", asked Percy with furrowed brows. "Why didn't... Why didn't you tell me?"

"I... didn't expect there to be problems", admitted Grover with a sigh. "I figured we'd get here safely. I didn't expect you to get hurt, I'm so sorry."

"I mean, that would have happened even if I had known you knew our destination", huffed Percy.

"Ah. You must be Percy Jackson."

Percy furrowed his brows as... another blonde walked in. He was really tall, with a scar running down his face and with mischievous, dark-blue eyes. He walked over to sit next to Percy's bed, being closely followed by Annabeth and Will. Will smiled kindly at Percy before checking on him.

"Okay. That all looks really good", stated Will. "You'll likely have a scar, but thanks to some ambrosia you're over the worst of it, Percy. Still, try not to fight the Minotaur on your own, mh?"

"Listen, Percy. We have some things to talk about", sighed Luke after a moment.

"Uhu. Wha—at is it?", drawled Percy, regarding the very tall blonde curiously.

"You're a demigod", said Luke. "I figured, let's rip it off like a band-aid. You're a demigod and an omega. We don't know whose kid you are, but you _are_ a demigod."

"...Yeah, that's not right", grunted Percy pointedly.

"You... smell a difference between me and Luke?", asked Will gently.

"I mean yeah. You smell way sweeter and like candy. He smells all like... cinnamon and chili or something?", replied Percy with a shrug, tilting his head cutely.

"That's because Luke is an alpha and I'm an omega", offered Will. "And actual mortals, betas, can't smell the difference. Heightened senses like that are a thing only demigods – only alphas and omegas – have. You are an omega, Percy."

Demigods were divided into two categories; alphas and omegas. They referred to mortals as betas, for their lack of being alpha or omega. Percy furrowed his brows in confusion. Everybody knew that. But Percy – well, okay so Percy had never _met_ an alpha or an omega so he had never really _noticed_ anything, but those demigods did feel kind of different. They felt and smelt different.

"But... I'm nothing special", argued Percy softly, very confused.

"I'm sure that's not true", stated Luke firmly, grabbing Percy's shoulder.

He squeezed in a reassuring manner and it actually was reassuring. Percy tilted his head and closed his eyes for a moment. Luke made him feel safe, which was odd because he had never even met Luke and didn't know anything about him. Still, Percy couldn't help but lean into him.

"It's okay", assured Will, voice gentle. "What you're currently feeling is your instincts kicking in. Since you've never been around omegas and alphas, you're going to be overwhelmed by all the impressions and the instincts. Alphas tend to make us feel safe in a protected way, while other omegas make us feel safe in a comforting way. Don't worry, you'll learn all of this on your own time and I'll help you through it, now that you're living with us."

"...Will, that's something the pack has to agree on together", pointed Annabeth out sharply.

"I think Will's already bonded to Percy", laughed Luke amused. "He _has_ spent the past week nearly never leaving Percy's side, after all. So he's started feeling protective of Percy."

"Good alpha", praised Will with a smile.

"Hold up. Slow down. Head still fuzzy with cotton", interrupted Percy. "What is happening here?"

"You came here to seek shelter, right? And the pack is going to have a meeting about it", replied Luke. "You're a demigod. We'll never turn one of our own away. We have to... We have to be more serious about our picks when it comes to mortals, because we can't protect them all."

"I'm not doing anything without my mom and dad", stated Percy seriously.

"Oh, no. You're of course welcome to bring your parents along", assured Luke.

"Okay", nodded Percy relieved. "So... Can I just... go back to sleep, please? Because my head still hurts...? And I'm really confused about all of this."

"Of course, sweetheart", assured Will, brushing Percy's hair out of his face. "Everybody outta my infirmary so my patient can sleep. Out. Now. And you better make my case, Castellan, or you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. Love you."

Luke huffed, kissing Will gently before filing out, together with Annabeth and Grover.

/break\

Percy had been ordered to rest for another couple of days; Will was _not_ allowing him to leave and get his mother before he was properly recovered because otherwise the journey was too dangerous. And okay, now that Percy was _actually_ feeling better, he had to admit Will was right.

It had also helped him to meet at least some of the pack-members – Silena Beauregard, who was an omega and also kind of a nurse around here, or Chris Rodriguez, who was Luke's younger brother. And then there were Luke and Will's other mates, of course. There was Octavian, who was also _really_ tall and an alpha and kinda grumpy and mean, then there was Malcolm, who he had met in a half-delirious state, and lastly Jason, with whom Percy got along the best so far.

Most time, Percy spent with Grover, Will, Jason and Annabeth. Somehow, Annabeth had been hovering around, at first weary but also drawn in by him being a fellow omega. And then they had kind of maybe become friends. Jason had gravitated to the infirmary out of curiosity for the new omega in town as well as missing Will. And then Percy and Jason had basically immediately hit it off with each other. Percy liked the pack, at least the members he had met already.

And after he was _finally_ allowed to walk around, Jason and Annabeth showed him the hotel. The pack owned the place – well, it was a former hotel that had been abandoned many years ago. The pack lived there. It was practical. The large industrial kitchen, the storage rooms, the dining hall, the swimming pool and gym. And for having been abandoned for decades, the demigods had really redone the place nicely. It was cozy and comfortable and the pack was great.

"I still don't think they should go alone", stated Octavian irritated.

"Are you saying two omegas can't go alone", challenged Jason.

He puffed his chest out in front of his alpha. Octavian just rolled his eyes at the shorter blonde and pulled Jason into a slow, deep kiss. Percy all the while rolled his eyes while turning toward Luke.

"This is Blackjack", stated Luke, resting a hand against a black stallion (a _winged_! stallion). "He's very... You should be careful about approaching him, but he's loyal and I trust him with you."

"Thank you, Luke. For everything", smiled Percy. "For nursing me back and allowing me and my parents to stay here and... sending your own boyfriend with me for back-up."

"Well, if you get attacked again and you're alone, it's too dangerous", replied Luke.

"You're gorgeous", whispered Percy in awe.

" _Thank you. I do appreciate someone appreciating me. Not like the irritating tall one_."

Percy started giggling as he caressed the pegasus' flank. "You shouldn't call him that."

Bickering around him stopped as the others turned to give him odd looks. Percy furrowed his brows at that while he continued patting Blackjack. It was Grover who cleared his throat.

"Yeah, that's something I kind of didn't tell you about, but... pegasi don't actually talk to people", explained Grover. "That's a you-thing. Most likely a thing related to your godly parentage."

"...That explains _so much_ ", whispered Percy surprised.

"Wait", requested Annabeth and pushed forward. "You talk to horses?"

"Ye—eah? I mean. I've never met a normal horse before, just the usual wild herds of pegasi and unicorns", offered Percy. "So, I just... I figured, you know. They're _magical_ , so why not talk."

"Listen, you go and get your family and Juniper. We do some digging on your potential parentage", declared Annabeth, motioning at Grover and Malcolm.

"Sure. I mean, not like I care", sighed Percy with a shrug. "Jay? We going."

"Be safe", ordered Octavian seriously as he cupped Jason's face.

"Ye—es. I will. You, keep our mates safe", countered Jason.

He made his round, kissing Will, Malcolm and Luke, before then hugging Thalia, Reyna and Piper. The three girls were Annabeth's mates, though Thalia was also Jason's sister and he was best friends with Reyna and Piper. Percy smiled softly as he watched them. He... never had that. That feeling of family, friends and belonging. He only had his mother for most of his life, before he met Grover.

"Okay. Everyone hugged and kissed, so let's get this show on the road", declared Jason.

"Thanks, for coming along", smiled Percy as he climbed onto Blackjack.

"Well, I'm not letting my newest best friend run out there into danger on his own", huffed Jason.

Percy smiled a little at that as Blackjack and Tempest took off into the air.

/break\

"We should rest here for the night."

"No. I want to get back to my mom", argued Percy with a glare. "I've been gone for over two weeks now. Ten days of those I spent in your hotel. I can't-"

"Percy", growled Jason pointedly. "You know what. Ask the horses, since you can talk to them. We've been riding for hours, they need rest too."

Percy faltered at that, because pushing himself was one thing, but Tempest and Blackjack were doing him a favor there, carrying their weight. When both horses whined in agreement, Percy sighed. They touched down on land, at a beach.

"Okay. I'll set up the tent, can you hunt us dinner?", asked Jason carefully.

"Of course", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "I've been hunting and providing for me and my mom for years. You got a preference? Deer or bunny?"

"Deer sounds good", chuckled Jason amused.

He watched Percy walk off before he sighed and started putting up their tent. He really liked Percy a lot. He'd spent days sitting next to Percy in the infirmary, originally only so he would get to cuddle with Will. And then he started talking to Percy, playing games with Percy and really growing fond of the other omega. So naturally, he had volunteered to go with Percy, because Grover was great, but he wasn't a fighter – and he proved that on their way to the hotel.

By the time Percy returned (with a deer), Jason had finished setting up the tent and made a fire.

"You look murderous", stated Jason amused. "You're covered in blood."

"That can happen when you kill something", offered Percy with a roll of his eyes.

He got out his knife and started taking the deer apart. Jason couldn't help but watch slightly mesmerized. This was unusually hot. Not that it was new to Jason; being in a loving relationship with two nerdy book-people (Malcolm and Octavian. Even though Jason really loved them) and a young doctor (Will was hot with a scalpel but he never wielded a sword or knife) somehow led to him being really turned on by displays of strength like that. _Sometimes_ , he got Malcolm to do that, because he was still also a child of war. Mostly however, Malcolm preferred books over swords.

"Man, I'm starving", sighed Percy when they finished preparing their food.

"Yeah. Because you and me needed the rest too", grunted Jason and rolled his eyes. "Man, you're really bad at taking care of yourself, you know. We need sleep and food too."

"I... I know that", sighed Percy. "I just... I have to... prioritize. I have to... my family."

"You have to prioritize yourself", countered Jason seriously. "You're seriously self-destructive for the sake of other people. Will practically had to _tie_ you to the infirmary, you would have crawled out of there. You can't do that. You are in dire need of a pack to take care of you."

"I'm fine", huffed Percy and tore into the food.

Jason raised both of his eyebrows with a pointed look. Percy was eating like a starving wolf, because they hadn't eaten since they left this morning. Percy would have been ready to not sleep or eat until they got home. That was not healthy. Jason understood prioritizing the people he loved, he did that a lot, with his mates and sister in particular. He also knew that he had to take care of himself, or he was of no use for anyone. A lesson Percy still had to learn.

"We're gonna teach you how to take care of yourself", promised Jason. "Seriously. Annabeth will grab you by the hair and drag you to bed when you're being unreasonable. Piper threatens violence. And do _never_ mess with Will about your health. He's dangerous."

"I still... don't know about joining a pack", sighed Percy softly. "I just... I'm not really..."

"Because you've never been part of a pack", interrupted Jason amused. "It's okay. Just... take it one day at a time, mh? Let's first get your mom, dad and Juniper, and then we'll see."

Wiping his face, Percy sighed and fell back to stare up into the sky. The stars over New York were breathtaking. They said that it was due to less smog, what with only few people owning cars these days, thanks to the monsters and the overall downfall of the economy and all of that. It had started about fifty years ago that humans were rebuilding their society. The Giants and Gods had finally settled down, a new kind of structure slowly coming into place.

"Look, it's late and knowing you, you want to get going as soon as possible tomorrow morning, so how about we go to bed for now, mh?", suggested Jason after a while.

"Okay, yeah, you're right", agreed Percy after he yawned widely.

The two of them crawled into the tent together and only in there, Jason realized that he was actually going to sleep in a very small space with someone who wasn't one of his mates. He blushed a little when he curled together and found himself pressed up close to Percy.

"Uhm, so do we awkwardly face each other or spoon?", asked Percy slowly. "I mean, our noses are practically touching. Damn, this tent is small, you know that, right?"

"Yeah. I...", drawled Jason awkwardly, face bright-red. "You see, with the pack, that's not a problem. When I'm on a mission with Reyna, that's not a problem. We just cuddle. It's warmth. It's the easiest way to stay warm during the cold nights."

"I guess that makes sense. You're all really close", mused Percy with a nod.

"I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable", sighed Jason flustered.

"You are _so_ red in the face", laughed Percy all of a sudden.

And wow. Percy's eyes sparkled really prettily every time he laughed. Jason ducked his head.

"It's fine", chuckled Percy when he calmed down from his laughing fit. "It's okay. Let's just... sleep, okay? I'm... actually really tired, you were right with that."

"Okay", whispered Jason, a small, fond smile on his lips. "Good night, Percy."

"Night, Jason", yawned Percy and tucked his head under Jason's chin.

And okay. That... That worked. Percy actually fit _really well_ under his chin like that. Blinking slowly, Jason wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him closer. Huh.

/break\

Percy woke up with his head resting on Jason's chest. This was surprisingly nice, warm and safe. Percy closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to the blonde, sighing contently. This was nice. It was very nice. He wasn't used to feeling safe. Yes, in the hotel, it had felt safe, but this was a whole, new level of safe. Like Jason's arms were a kind of impenetrable armor and as long as Percy laid in those arms, no harm could possibly come to him so he wanted to lay in them some longer.

"You... You've never had omega-cuddles before", whispered Jason suddenly, stunned.

"Mh...?", grumbled Percy and opened his eyes reluctantly.

"You're clinging onto me like you're four years old and I'm your favorite stuffed toy", explained Jason gently. "And... it's instincts. Omegas are very affectionate and we're... we crave physical contact, physical comfort. But since you never met another omega before."

"So this... isn't weird?", asked Percy tentatively, tilting his head up.

"It's not", assured Jason with a gentle smile, smoothing down Percy's hair. "Let's... stay a little longer, just... cuddling, mh? It helps recharge. And then we eat and pack up, okay?"

"I wanna go as soon as possible", muttered Percy. "...But you're very comfy."

"Good", laughed Jason, nuzzling closer to the shorter omega.

"Talk to me. When we're doing this, at least talk to me to make it less awkward. How... did you meet everyone? I mean, how did you come to join the pack?", asked Percy. "I mean – I just, I heard that Thalia was a founding member of the pack. But... she's your sister, so why aren't you?"

"The pack started out as Luke, my sister Thalia and Annabeth", started Jason slowly. "Because... Thalia ran away from home, when she thought I was... dead, when I was a baby. But I wasn't. We only reconnected a few years ago. Before that, I had been in a pack of my own with Reyna and Octavian and some other members of this pack. Tav and I were the original mates, you know. And then... when Luke's pack grew larger, they started connecting with other packs – that's how we first met. Thalia... recognized me. Even though it had been so many years. But she saw the scar on my lip and she saw my eyes, just like hers, and when she heard my name, well... there was no doubt."

"So, what, your two packs just... merged?", asked Percy with furrowed brows.

"Not entirely", replied Jason. "Reyna's older sister Hylla stayed in charge, most of our pack-mates stayed behind in San Frangeles. But some others packed up and left with us."

"And then you and Octavian fell in love with Luke, Malcolm and Will?", asked Percy curiously.

"Somewhere along the way", hummed Jason. "I grew very close with Will, while Octavian bonded with both Malcolm and Luke in particular. When we realized just how close we had grown, Tav and I with the already established triad of Luke, Mal and Will... We decided to give it a try. And I had an easy time falling in love with Luke too and I quickly came to like Malcolm a lot too."

"And it's... not weird?", asked Percy tentatively, tilting his head to look up at Jason.

"Mh? What do you mean?", asked Jason confused.

"I mean, a relationship with five people", explained Percy carefully. "Isn't... Don't you ever feel like left out, while the others are doing stuff together? How does no one ever feel left behind?"

"Because we know we love each other and we trust each other and when someone feels left behind, he says it", explained Jason with an indulging smile. "When I'm gone on a mission, like right now, I tend to be the center of attention when I return. Everyone will fuss over me and it's really nice. When Will is very busy in the infirmary, we tend to focus more on him. Sometimes, one does slip away, like when Luke buries himself too much in his work, but he has _four_ loving boyfriends who are going to drag him away from it when he overworks himself. And on the off-chance that I do feel neglected, because Luke and Will had buried themselves in work while Octavian and Malcolm were in their own world, I sit them down and tell them about my feelings."

"That... seems reasonable", nodded Percy surprised. "Huh. And simple."

"I mean, not really", laughed Jason. "Sometimes it's really hard to talk about your feelings. Octavian struggles with it in particular. And sometimes it's hard to say what you want, because you don't want to push when everyone has a lot on their mind, you know? So... it's a lot of work, but it's worth it because we love each other."

"Okay", hummed Percy and closed his eyes before laying down again.

He rested his head on Jason's chest and heaved a content sigh.

/break\

The hardest part about getting Percy's parents and Juniper was uprooting Juniper. Because Juniper was a dryad – a tree nymph. Which was why Grover had left the pack in the first place, because Juniper was stuck in one place. So Jason and Percy _very carefully_ dug her out and put her in a put (thankfully, a juniper was not that large in size). They tied the pot onto the pegasi, very securely between them. Sally was riding with Percy, while Paul was riding with Jason. Due to the additional weight, they needed to take more breaks on the way back, but it was okay now, because now Percy had his mom back with him and knew she was safe. Still, he was incredibly relieved when they returned to the hotel. And he was surprised by the welcoming he received.

"You're alright", sighed Will relieved and hugged Percy.

"I... yeah", laughed Percy softly. "I'm alright. Me and Jason would have been able to kick any monster's butt, you know that. But... thank you for worrying."

He ducked his head at the fond look Will was giving him. Having Will at his bedside during his entire stay at the hotel had caused Percy to grow... attached to Will, to grow fond of Will.

"Of course I worry", sighed Will and pulled Percy into another hug. "You're pack now. And my friend. We _are_ friends, Percy. Don't look so doubtful."

"I just... never really... had a lot of those", whispered Percy and ducked his head once more.

"Now you do", smiled Will encouragingly.

It made Percy smile, incredibly happily. All the while, the other members of the fivesome were done hugging Jason and now turned their attention toward Percy and his parents. Luke straightened his back and smiled politely as he reached a hand out.

"Welcome to the Hyperion Hotel. I'm Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and one of the Alphas. It's a pleasure to meet you. Percy and Grover already told us about your... condition, Missus Jackson. And considering the long horse-ride you just had, I'd like to offer you a check-up in our infirmary by our best doctor, just to make sure you and your child are alright."

"That best doctor would be me. Will Solace, at your service."

Both Will and Luke smiled at Sally and Percy felt himself relax some. Everyone was... nice. They were _finally_ going to be safe. He heaved a deep, relieved sigh while everyone introduced themselves. From hereon out, they would be safe and Percy wouldn't have to worry about them.

"That... would be very kind of you", nodded Sally after a moment.

"And you are coming with me too. You look exhausted. No 'but', Percy", stated Will.

The kindness was gone and replaced by a no-nonsense kind of edge. Percy blinked at that.

"Oh, this is his 'don't argue with me'-voice", supplied Jason cheerfully. "You better listen."

"You lot, take care of my Jason", ordered Will, pointing at Octavian, Luke and Malcolm.

Luke smiled amused as he pulled Jason against his chest in a possessive and also reassuring manner, while Will led Percy and Sally toward the infirmary, closely followed by Paul. Percy sat tensely aside as he waited while Will examined Sally and the baby.

"Everything looks good, Missus Jackson", assured Will after a while.

"It's... Missus Blofis, technically, but you can call me Sally, since... I'm assuming you and I are going to be very close and personal in the coming months", chuckled Sally.

She pointedly rested her hands in her extended stomach and yes, since Will was going to deliver the baby, he was definitely going to see parts of Percy's mom that... Percy tried not to think about.

"And... I don't mean any offense... but... you're a kid", drawled Paul uncomfortably.

"I may be young, but I've been training to be a doctor since I could hold a pen", stated Will seriously. "I was raised in a pack, with older children of Apollo. And the older always taught the younger, as soon as we could understand it. I helped deliver six babies already. Please don't worry."

"Oh. Uh, okay", nodded Paul, suddenly feeling a little awkward.

Will just smiled in understanding before he checked on Percy. Prodding and poking him and taking his temperature. If it had gone according to Will, Percy would have stayed a few days longer at the hotel to rest, but the boy was barely to be restrained so as soon as he was moderately okay again, he had to run and get his mom. Now, a week had passed since him and Jason had left and Will had spent the week worrying that Percy might get worse again or something.

"You're looking good", hummed Will pleased after a while.

"Of course I do. I'm gorgeous", stated Percy cheekily. "How's my health?"

"You're a dork", sighed Will amused. "But you seem healthy. That's good. Now come, I'll show you and your family your quarters. The pack worked together in the past week to prepare it for you."

"That's... very kind of you", whispered Sally touched. "Truly, you have no idea how much this all means to our family. That your pack is willing to take us in."

The only answer Will gave was a kind smile. He knew how much a pack's protection meant and not many mortals could benefit from it – they just didn't have the means to take in hundreds or thousands of mortals. But family? Family was different, family would always come first. And Percy? Percy already had won Will and Jason over so there was no turning him back, even though Octavian was still suspicious. He still trusted his mates' judgments.

"This suit will be yours", offered Will as they got out of the elevator again. "You'll share the floor with Grover, Juniper and six other mated couples. Each floor has eight suits. As you just saw in the elevator, the floors are labeled so you should be able to find your way around to whoever you seek out; you'll find me and my mates in the penthouse if there is an emergency."

"Wait. All of this is ours?", asked Percy stunned.

It was a large, open living room with a small kitchenette, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Percy never had a bathroom he didn't have to share with at least ten other people. He made the most delighted noise when he saw there was a bathtub in it. A bathtub, all for himself and his parents.

"This is... truly generous. I...", started Paul cautiously.

"How about you first get settled in and _then_ talk to Luke?", suggested Will, knowing what the man wanted to say. "It's not charity. We... can't afford that either. You _will_ have to put in work, like everybody else in the pack. But you've had a long journey, so rest first."

"Ah. That... does make me feel relieved", admitted Paul a bit sheepishly.

"We'll talk about all of that once you're settled in", assured Will.

Before he left, he went and hugged Percy again. And Percy, he couldn't help but close his eyes and lean in with ease and relief. Will smelt like warmth and sunshine, it was very reassuring.

"You, don't hesitate to come upstairs", ordered Will, poking Percy's chest softly.

"You'll see me around", promised Percy, blushing a bit despite himself.

Will bid Paul and Sally goodbye before he left. Sally heaved a sigh as she sat down on the couch. Paul and Percy joined her from either side, Paul pulling his wife close to kiss her gently. It made her smile softly and lean against her husband, relief evident on her face.

"I can't believe you did this", whispered Sally as she pulled Percy into a tight embrace. "When you and Grover left, I was so worried for you. I thought you may never come back. I never... I didn't expect you to find a good pack, one willing to take all of us in."

"Well... it... it helps that I'm a... a... demigod", whispered Percy back.

There was a long pause before Sally sighed, hugging Percy some closer. "I'm sorry. I should... I should have told you. I owed you the truth about yourself, but I was afraid if I ever uttered a word, someone would hear, someone would... would try to draft you into an army, try to turn you into a weapon. I was _so afraid_ for you, Percy. All I ever wanted was for you to be safe."

"I... I know mom", sighed Percy as he hugged her back. "I know that. I'm not... angry. I'm just... feeling lost? I never knew and now I feel like I don't know who I am."

"Will... it help you to know who your father is?", asked Sally, looking torn.

"I...", started Percy and sat up, furrowing his brows. "I didn't even... think about that. I... I think yes. Maybe. I don't know. Everybody here seems to put value to their godly parentage, introducing themselves as child of x and all of that. I guess it might help me fit in? And I could... get to know my potential half-siblings here...?"

Sally took a deep breath and straightened her back as she faced her son. "Your father... is Poseidon."

Well, that was that for half-siblings then. Percy's eyes widened in surprise. He knew the Big Three were a big deal and there weren't many children of theirs – four, in fact. Two children of Hades and two children of Zeus. Everybody knew that, in a way. Whispers and rumors and hopes that when they were old enough, strong enough, they would overthrow the Giants.

"Okay", whispered Percy and nodded slowly. "I... think I gotta... take a nap."

"You should. You've worked so hard", whispered Sally, cupping Percy's cheek. "I'm..."

"I know", interrupted Percy and hugged her once more. "Good night mom, night dad."

"Good night, Percy", replied Paul, pulling Percy into a hug of his own.

"Which, you are, you know", mumbled Percy against Paul's chest. "My dad, I mean. I... know you've not been in my life all my life, but you've been _here_ and the only dad I've ever known and just... Knowing who my biological father is doesn't change anything about the past five years."

Paul smiled, a very watery smile, as he hugged his stepson very tightly.

/break\

Luke had his most charming smile on when the elevator door opened for the Jackson-Blofis family. They had been with them for two weeks and mainly got settled in. For the first two days, they had simply stayed in their suit, recharging after the long journey and getting more comfortable there.

Luke and Octavian had talked things through with them to find jobs within the hotel for them all. It turned out that Paul was a teacher and they could always use one of those, while Sally started working in the infirmary, learning her way around to become a nurse. Percy was not allowed to work yet. Will had barged in with a fierce glare on his face, stating that after running off for a week to get his parents, Percy was going to now have more bed-rest and don't do anything straining. No one was ever going to challenge Will on that.

Now that it had been two weeks, Luke wanted to check in with them, see how well they were settled. Octavian was not pleased with that; he enjoyed that dinner was the one time he had all his mates to himself. Now they were hosting the Jackson-Blofises. Luke elbowed Octavian again.

"Percy! You're finally allowed out of bed!", exclaimed Jason.

Immediately, Percy was being hugged by an eager Jason. Luke smiled to himself because it was easy to imagine a wagging tail on Jason there, he was like an overly excited puppy sometimes. It even made Octavian smile. Moments later and Will joined the hug. The smile on Luke's face turned into a curious look as he tilted his head and watched the three omegas cuddle. Cute.

"I'm glad you could make it", offered Luke with a smile.

"Thank you for having us. From what I understand, dinner is a private event for you", replied Paul.

They shook hands with pleasant smiles while all approached the table. Malcolm was the last one to enter the room, carrying in the last of the food they had cooked.

"It's no problem, really. It's not often we have new members so we try to always make sure we check in with them personally to see how they're settling in", assured Luke.

"How do you like your jobs?", inquired Octavian.

"Small talk. We talked about this. How to behave like a functioning human being", sighed Jason.

He rested his forehead against Octavian's arm while Octavian simply raised one unimpressed eyebrow. All of them had _barely_ sat down and of course did Octavian cut right to the chase. Most of the time, that was something Luke loved about him. Sometimes, Jason was right, some pleasantries would improve a situation. Still, Luke leaned over to kiss Octavian's cheek.

"I... love it", admitted Paul. "Your kids are actually eager to learn things. You're safe here, they want a distraction from the fight ahead. The kids I used to teach? They asked me why. Why learn this stuff when the apocalypse was literally unfolding anyway. This is... good."

"And I hope that I'm not taking too much time away from important tasks for Will", laughed Sally sheepishly. "And that I'm not doing too bad with it?"

"No, you're a quick study", assured Will. "And you're a great help. We're always desperate for medical personal, since most of us are children of Apollo and that means that potential fighters are taken away from the fight to help. With more mortals on the staff, some of my siblings get to fight. And many do like that. They're natural archers and fighters. Unlike me, I've always been all about healing. I wouldn't give this job up for anything."

"Not to mention, everyone feels really... welcomed with you", tagged Jason on with a grin. "You have this mom-vibe that makes most of the kids feel very safe and cared for."

"That's because my mom is the best mom in existence", stated Percy seriously.

"I mean, my mom was a drunk who was ready to sacrifice me to the gods, so...", drawled Jason.

"Mine went crazy thanks to the gods and I fled the house as a kid", nodded Luke.

"Mine was... how do you irritating people always phrase it?", sighed Octavian.

"Emotionally abusive, distant and manipulative", supplied Will.

Paul, Percy and Sally all looked very sadly from one of them to the other, reaching Malcolm now. "Oh, I never met my father. He ran off when Athena dropped a baby at his doorstep."

"Gods, I just want to adopt you all", whispered Sally softly, eyes large and sad.

"That's _exactly_ the energy you bring to the infirmary that makes everyone love you", laughed Will.

"What about your mom?", asked Percy with furrowed brows.

"Oh, she's working at the local hospital and supplies us with most our medical needs", replied Will. "What? Not all of us had a horrible childhood."

"Yeah, Elizabeth is great", agreed Jason. "We love Elizabeth."

"What about you, Percy?", inquired Malcolm after a few moments.

"My mom is awesome? We just established that?", offered Percy confused.

"No. I mean, what do you want to do now that you're not on bed-rest anymore", chuckled Malcolm and shook his head. "Me and Annabeth would like to sit down with you and find out who your godly parent might be and then we'll find you a job suited for you."

There was an awkward stretch of silence in which Percy and Sally exchanged a look. Luke furrowed his brows at that. Mh, this was interesting. He turned to look at Malcolm, who arched one eyebrow and tilted his head a little bit in wonder.

"You already know who your godly parent is", stated Luke and leaned back in his chair. "Why haven't you felt like you could tell us, Percy? You can trust us."

"I...", started Percy and shifted a little. "It's just... I didn't know how you'd take it and... honestly, I don't even know how _I_ am taking it? I'm the son of... Poseidon."

The stretch of silence in which everybody stared at Percy with wide, stunned eyes was quite the indicator as to _why_ he didn't know how they'd take it. Percy seemed to shrink in on himself a little bit and Luke felt for the kid. Everything about this was still new to Percy and he had most likely hoped for the camaraderie of having demigod siblings, instead he had found out he was the child of one of the highest ranking and strongest gods. Luke furrowed his brows.

"We... should keep that to ourselves for now", suggested Luke. "We will go with you being the child of an... undetermined sea-deity – there are enough minor gods there to cover."

"Why?", asked Paul with a frown of his own.

"He's too new to all of this. If word got out about him now, it'd put him in danger. We got to train him first, prepare him for what it means to be a demigod", supplied Malcolm. "Starting tomorrow morning, you'll meet me and we'll begin your training, Percy."

"That's a good plan. Thank you, Mal", nodded Luke, smiling at his mate.

They had multiple demigods qualified for training others, especially newbies, but with the delicacy of the situation, Luke was glad to hear one of his mates was willing to handle the situation.

"And _then_ we start finding you a job", sighed Malcolm.

"Why wait?", asked Percy with furrowed brows.

"Well, I imagine it's going to be a due process finding something you are suited for that we also need at the hotel", offered Malcolm patiently. "Most of the time, it proves to be a days long process of finding the right spot for every new demigod. Our... attention-span, coupled with our natural, gods-given abilities or weaknesses makes it harder, you see."

"Ri—ight. So, I really love cooking and I used to cook at home most the time too, I'm good at it. So... if you need anyone in the kitchen...?", offered Percy slowly.

Luke raised both eyebrows intrigued at that. They did in fact _not_ have many good cooks around. The dinner they currently ate was mostly courtesy of Silena too, because out of the five of them none could cook. Many demigods opted out of learning such skills, only focusing on the fight.

"Well then, tomorrow morning you report to Piper and we'll get you settled there", offered Luke.

"Okay. Cool", nodded Percy and seemed to relax a bit.

Interesting. Percy seemed to Luke like the kind of person who didn't do good sitting still. He had hated being in the infirmary already, just sitting around and not doing anything must be really driving him crazy. It would be better for Percy to get a job to do. Luke smiled a little to himself as he continued watching the young omega. He was filled with so much determination and inner strength, Luke saw the potential in him clearly and he couldn't wait to see the powerful force Percy could become under the right guidance. Luke smiled at that thought.

/break\

Percy grinned eagerly as he entered the gym. _Finally_ he was free from bed-rest and being coddled. He had already spent the morning getting shown around the kitchen and watching the routine – before they could put him to work, he needed to know how it worked because otherwise he was just going to get in the way. He also got along great with Piper.

"Man, you're... vibrating with extra energy", huffed Piper amused.

"Ye—es", groaned Percy. "I've been sitting on my ass way too long."

Piper grinned at him and shook her head a little. They were in one of the multiple rooms of the floor they had converted into a gym. Semi-private lessons. Malcolm had asked them to join, because he needed someone to help him demonstrate and Annabeth and one of her mates always helped.

"He—ey, babe", greeted Piper pleased when she spotted Annabeth.

She pulled the blonde omega into a slow, deep kiss, enough to make Percy blush and turn away. Malcolm simply heaved a sigh, because he had been exposed to his sister's PDA with her three alphas for years now. Instead, Malcolm stepped up to Percy and handed him a training sword.

"Uhm. I know how to use a sword", offered Percy.

"Okay, good", nodded Malcolm, putting the training sword away again. "Now, if Piper and Annabeth could get their hands off each other for five minutes, that'd be great."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and stepped up to her brother, while Piper faced Percy with a grin. "The two blondes will show, we copy. I'm copying Annabeth's moves so you got someone to work off from, you do your best to copy Malcolm's. Okay?"

"I can work with that", nodded Percy and straightened his back.

For the next two hours, they went through the motions, Malcolm teaching Percy how to _properly_ fight. Yes, Percy truly knew how to hold his own, but he had no technique to it.

"You four are going to take a break now. You've been going at it for ours."

Reyna had her arms crossed in a stern way as she entered the gym and regarded the four of them. Though she found it easy to zoom in on her two sweaty mates. Malcolm heaved a sigh, knowing that this was going to be it for training; when Reyna called things off, it was hard to argue with her.

"You're probably right", conceded Malcolm after a moment, grabbing two towels.

He tossed one to Percy, who accepted it with a grin. Reyna looked pleased as she wrapped one arm around Piper's waist and one arm around Annabeth's, pulling both her mates close. Percy tilted his head curiously as he watched Reyna kiss first Annabeth's cheek and then Piper's. The boy was still getting used to how casual and widespread polyamory was among demigods – matebonds made them stronger, the more matebonds one had, the more strength. Malcolm wondered where Percy was going to end up, because the boy sure was a catch, Malcolm was aware of that. He was gorgeous, clearly clever, a good fighter and once he got the proper training, he'd be phenomenal.

"Thalia is waiting for us with lunch", stated Reyna, nuzzling Annabeth's neck.

"Mh... But she didn't make it herself, did she?", asked Annabeth teasingly.

"Oh no, don't worry. I love her, but I'm not risking food-poisoning again", muttered Reyna.

"See you tonight in the kitchen, Percy", called Piper out before the girls left.

Percy waved at them, though his attention was already shifting toward Malcolm, nearly awkwardly. As though he was wondering what to do next. Malcolm heaved a sigh and motioned for the other to follow him. Amusingly enough, Percy did so without question. How nice.

"Take a shower, get refreshed before you leave", noted Malcolm when they entered the lockers.

The common bathroom was right through the open door. What Malcolm hadn't expected for Percy to immediately start stripping down. He couldn't help but flush when he saw Percy's clothes come off. The omega truly was gorgeous, muscles flexing as he pulled his shirt off.

"You... gonna shower in clothes?", asked Percy amused once he was naked.

Shaking his head, Malcolm followed Percy's lead, finding himself mesmerized by the teasing grin Percy offered him, even more so than all of the naked skin. He was... something else.

/break\

Thalia Grace was Octavian's biggest headache. She was loud, stubborn, opinionated, extremely powerful, a child of Zeus himself, Jason's older sister _and_ Luke's best friend. Which meant that, on the one hand she presented all the headache-inducting things that usually made him put the fear of the gods in people, but at the same time she brought just enough competence, ability and favor from two of the four people on this planet that Octavian cared about to _not_ make him fight with her.

"You gotta dodge, Jackson", called Thalia out irritated.

The best fit to train Percy in his powers were the children of Zeus. They had started off with only Jason, wanting to keep Percy's parentage as close as possible, but the stronger Percy grew with training, the more it became apparent that they needed more help in training him. So Annabeth, Piper, Reyna and Thalia were brought in on Percy's parentage too.

Octavian's brows creased as he watched. He did _not_ like when Thalia was sparring with Percy. She took him on way too hard. And Octavian had grown... what was that irritating word Will kept using? Ah. Yes, he had grown fond of Percy. Perhaps it was due to all of his mates having grown attached to the young omega ever since Percy had moved in three months ago, perhaps it was because Octavian was personally overseeing Percy's training, knowing the importance of it, and thus spending a lot of time with Percy.

"Gotcha!", exclaimed Jason excitedly.

The expression on Octavian's face smoothed over as he saw Jason on the ground, Percy pinned beneath him. Those two sparring? _That_ was something Octavian enjoyed watching. They looked very good together and they were actually developing their own technique; summoning a storm with the powers of Poseidon and Zeus. It was captivating to watch. And when they were sweaty, half-naked and rolling around on the ground? Also quite captivating.

"Please stop undressing them with your eyes", sighed Reyna tired.

She was sitting next to Octavian, also evaluating the fight. "I'm doing no such thing."

"Oh, please", huffed Reyna and rolled her eyes. "I'm not the only one who noticed. Most members of the pack, especially those who don't know about Percy's... legacy, noticed. They think that you guys being interested in courting him is the reason why you've been so very focused on him. It's a good cover, no one is asking questions about what makes him so special thanks to that."

"Mh", grunted Octavian surprised. "I... suppose that is as good a cover as we'll get."

"So, when are you going to court him?", inquired Reyna with one arched brow.

Octavian simply heaved a sigh and shook his head. If he would have his way, well he would have already had his way with the pretty one. But Luke thought it was inappropriate, considering how shortly Percy had been with them and how much he still relied on their guidance. How boring, but very well, he could wait. If there was one thing he was good at by now, it was being patience – his four mates already required _a lot_ of patience from him.

"Okay, I think you've had enough, Perce", commented Jason where he was straddling Percy's waist.

And honestly, he was so doing that on purpose just to torture Octavian. He glared at Jason and shifted some. Jason all the while got up and helped Percy up too.

"Wonderful. If we're done here, Rey how about you hit the showers with me?", asked Thalia.

"I didn't get sweaty", pointed Reyna out, not looking up from her notes.

"How about I get you sweaty?", suggested Thalia.

"Sex. My sister wants to have shower-sex with my best friend, please just go before this gets worse", stated Jason irritated and made a face. "Urgh."

Percy laughed amused while the Reyna practically abandoned what she had been doing in favor of chasing after Thalia toward the bedroom. Octavian opened a bottle of water and handed it to Percy. Of course did Percy not to the normal human thing of drinking, instead he poured the bottle over his head. His shirt clung to his chest, see-through thanks to the water, showing off his well-defined chest and now hard nipples, again thanks to the cold water.

"Thanks for that, Tavy", grinned Percy. "Honestly, taking on both Graces is exhausting."

"I told you not to call me that, Perseus", warned Octavian pointedly.

"Eh. I like it", shrugged Percy casually.

Giggling to himself, Percy left to head to the showers too, leaving Octavian alone with Jason. Jason made a suffering little sound before collapsing into Octavian's lap and burying his face in his neck.

"Why is he like this?", complained Jason softly. "He's so... _cute_. And then he does something like – well, like that. Gods, he's gorgeous. Tav, why can't we keep him? Can't you talk to Luke again?"

Humming softly in the back of his throat, Octavian started running his fingers through Jason's hair to sooth his omega. Jason relaxed comfortably against him, purring softly. Soon.

/break\

Percy was happy. For the first time in his life, he was actually, genuinely happy. The hotel was _safe_ , his mom and dad were safe. They had jobs, support, there was always food and always supplies, they had a laundry room and thus their clothes and sheets were always clean (though cleaning, both laundry as well as the rooms, were on a rotational schedule for everyone), he had friends now.

"How is she?", asked Percy with a smile.

He happily came to pick his mom up from her doctor's appointment, even though it was literally only twenty floors below. But it gave him a good excuse to see Will again. Will, who was just a good friend. The blonde doctor returned Percy's smile in a reassuring manner.

"She's fine and so is the baby", assured Will. "It's really just routine check-ups."

"I told him that. It doesn't stop him from hovering", huffed Sally amused. "He's already in protective big brother mood and his sibling hasn't even been born."

Percy stuck his tongue out at his mom before bending down to talk to her stomach. "Whoever you are, I am going to make sure you have the best, most awesome life."

"They sure are going to have the best, most awesome big brother", noted Will fondly.

Percy blushed a little, though he looked thoroughly pleased by that. He watched how his mom and Will hugged before they left to get back to their floor. They wanted to get ready before dinner time. When they entered their suit, they found Paul hunched over papers in the living room. It was so... normal. Paul had taught in the small hideout they had lived in before, but never had he gotten to grade papers like this, never had he been this happy with his job.

"Let me guess, everything is alright?", asked Paul when he looked up.

"Of course it is. I've never gotten to eat as healthy, sleep as regularly, have as much proper exercise as I do here", chuckled Sally. "Not to mention the medical health care and meds."

"I know, I know, I know. I worry too much", huffed Percy, knowing it was a jibe at him.

"It's okay, sweetie", chuckled Sally gently, kissing his cheek. "I know you mean well."

"Shall we go to dinner then?", asked Paul as he put his papers together.

He smiled when he got up and laid an arm around Sally, pulling her close enough to kiss her temple gently. It made Percy feel warm, seeing the love between them. During his childhood, he had to watch his mother with this horrible man and then they _finally_ got rid of Gabe and their lives improved. When Paul entered it? For the first time, Percy got to experience what it was like to have a father and he got to see a loving, healthy relationship right in front of him. They were a family.

But when Sally got pregnant, Percy got scared. He wanted them to be more than just happy in hiding. He wanted them to be safe. He didn't want his baby sibling to go through the kind of childhood he had suffered through. And right now, he was sure that his baby sibling was going to be safe, healthy and cared for. Protected by the pack, being able to attend a proper kind of school.

"Hello, neighbors."

Percy rolled his eyes a little as he turned to look at Grover and Juniper. Though, of course he was grateful that his friends had gotten the suit right next to theirs, to always be close-by. He went and hugged Grover briefly while Sally and Juniper started to talk about the baby. Because that was what they could do here. Talk about the _future_ , instead of dreading the present. And Percy had never been able to breath more freely. Every breath he took was release from the past. And with every step he took, he came closer to figuring his own life's path out.

/break\

Grover was sitting on the rooftop, with his girlfriend on one side of him and his best friend on the other. He had one arm around each of them, Juniper happily leaning into him as they stared out over Central Park. The hotel was protected by an invisible dome of magic, thanks to the children of Hecate. It was safe. They got to sit up here, overseeing New York. Right now, they were celebrating a little bit, because Grover and Percy had been on their first official pack mission and had returned safely. It hadn't been a big deal – Percy was still very new and learning, they had only been living with the pack for half a year now, after all – but still, it had been their first time outside of the hotel since arriving. They had gone with Annabeth, a run for meds and food.

"I'm very proud of you", stated Juniper, pecking Grover's lips. "You too, Percy."

"It was nothing", huffed Percy, though he still looked proud.

"It went without any incidents. You're both back safely, with everything you were supposed to get", countered Juniper seriously. "It's a win, so don't play it down."

"Fair enough. Thanks, June", smiled Percy.

He tilted his head to look at his two best friends. They were so happy together, had been for years now. But Percy had never really considered it. Romance. He had been so focused on survival. He had seen and acknowledged that Grover and Juniper, that his mom and Paul, that they were happy. For him, the priority was to preserve their happiness. Things had shifted now.

"I've been thinking", whispered Percy after a while, tilting his head back to look at the stars.

"What about, Perce?", asked Grover, nudging him slightly.

"Myself", replied Percy, sighing softly.

"Due time", grunted Juniper pointedly. "What? It's true. You always only think about the others. It's really time that you focus some on yourself, Percy. I care about you, I want you happy too."

Smiling a little to himself, Percy turned to look at her. "Thank you."

"So, what were you thinking about?", asked Grover carefully.

"I always... thought I was fine as long as I protected you guys, my family", started Percy slowly. "Things are different here. I don't... need to protect you guys anymore. There are others here, protecting all of us. We all protect each other. And we got jobs. Like, real jobs. I'm learning how to fight properly, I'm learning how to control my powers. We all made... friends here. Food, shelter, medical care... All's good here. I'm... happy, with where I am right now. I love my job in the kitchen, I love the pack. Mom and the baby are fine."

"Okay, so you were thinking about how content you are?", asked Grover a little confused.

"Actually no", laughed Percy, shaking his head a little bit. "No, I... I was thinking how everything is fine, but something is still missing, you know. I have my family and friends and pack and job and... I think I want... romance? Yeah. I want to share the happiness I have right now with someone who cherishes me, like you two cherish each other, like how mom and Paul love each other. The way you guys look at each other. And not just you. I see it around so much in this pack. And I want some of that too, I want... love too. I want it all for myself."

"Good on you, man", nodded Grover pleased, nudging Percy. "Anyone in particular in mind?"

"Not at first", admitted Percy slowly. "At first, it was just the concept. That I wanted this concept in my life too. And then I started paying closer attention to... everything around me."

"And are you going to share with us who your special someone is going to be?", asked Juniper.

"I think it's... Jason", started Percy. "...And Will... and Luke... and Malcolm... and Tavy."

"Okay. Sure. Aiming right for the pack-leaders", squeaked Grover, shaking his head. "That's... really very Percy of you, you know."

He was laughing a little, a teasing grin on his lips. Percy huffed and elbowed his best friend.

"Shut up. Rather tell me how I make them notice me", grumbled Percy.

"Oh, I don't think that's going to be a problem. They _noticed_ you", assured Juniper amused.

"I'm sorry, what?", asked Percy slowly, giving her a look.

"Honey", sighed Juniper with a nearly pitying expression. "Everybody talks about you."

"They do? What do they talk?", wanted Percy to know with an edge of paranoia.

"How the pack-leaders spend all of their time with you, with the newbie. Since no one knows about the secret of your heritage, everyone who isn't in the know has been speculating why they'd be this particularly interested in you", offered Juniper in explanation. "The most logical explanation everyone came up with? You're a young, unmated omega. Do the math."

"But that's... just rumors that people came up with", huffed Percy and deflated.

"You should pay closer attention", suggested Juniper gently.

That made Percy frown in confusion. Which was it? First she got his hopes up that they might be interested in him, then she told him it was how _others_ perceived them, which didn't mean they actually wanted him. And now he was supposed to pay attention? How much closer attention would he have to pay? He was already paying _way too much_ attention to the five blondes. Heaving a sigh, he turned to nuzzle into Grover's side, closing his eyes. Things to be worried about _later_.

/break\

Omega-cuddles were nice, always. Whether that was with Silena or Annabeth or anyone else from the pack, but if Percy was really very honest, his favorite omega-cuddles were with Jason and Will. Sometimes, especially after he had trained with Jason, he'd go upstairs to the penthouse with them and they'd have omega-cuddles in the _ridiculously_ large and comfortable bed of the fivesome.

Percy had just finished a sparring session with Jason, including a check-up in the infirmary afterward – Will regularly insisted on those, especially when training was heavy on using their powers. Just to be safe, make sure they weren't overusing them, harming themselves by doing so. And then Jason had used the puppy-dog eyes on Will, claiming just _how_ exhausted he was and that what he needed wasn't a check-up but some good, solid omega-cuddles. Like everyone else in that matebond, Will was absolutely defenseless to those puppy-dog eyes so he left Sally in charge of the infirmary and left with Percy and Jason to head upstairs.

"Your purr is cute", noted Jason softly.

He was curled up in front of Percy, facing him and having his arms around the son of Poseidon, while Will was spooning Jason from behind. Percy grumbled at Jason's comment and tucked his head under Jason's chin and cuddling into his chest.

"You're one to talk, Jay. You make the cutest little sounds when I massage your head."

"Lu—uke, shut u—up", growled Jason defensively.

He threw a pillow at the alpha who was sitting on the couch. The bedroom was a very open space in their apartment, easily overseeing the living room, where the three blonde alphas were sitting on the couch together. Luke had his feet in Octavian's lap, while working on his files. Both Octavian and Malcolm had their noses in books, comfortably leaning against each other.

"Why are they over there?", asked Percy softly, peeking out over Jason's shoulder.

First to look at the alphas and then to settle on Will to get an answer. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... they're basically cuddling too, right? So why are they doing it over there, on the couch, instead of here, where _we_ are already cuddling?", elaborated Percy.

"Ah", laughed Will and nodded. "Well, that's because what we're doing here is... omega-bonding. It's normal for the omegas of a pack to cuddle. It's different with alphas though. It's... not... It's not common to have platonic omega-cuddles with alphas. That's something very private."

"Like, you'd go to Annabeth and cuddle with her, right?", asked Jason.

"Sure. We did that during our last mission", hummed Percy.

"But you'd not just go to, say, Reyna and ask her to cuddle with you, right?", continued Jason.

"Mh... no", mused Percy thoughtfully. "I guess not. Huh."

"Exactly", chuckled Will. "Cuddling among omegas can be casual and platonic – it doesn't have to be, Jason _is_ my mate, after all. But when you throw alphas into the mix? _That_ is reserved for... a deeper connection. Mates and romantic relationships."

Percy nodded, still with a thoughtful look on his face as he stared over at the three alphas who were watching them out of the corner of their eyes. Tilting his head curiously, he rested his chin on Jason's arm to watch more closely. He was supposed to watch closely, after all.

"Are you three upset with this?", called Percy out.

"Upset with what, Perce?", asked Luke and put his files down.

"With me hogging your omegas", explained Percy. "I mean, if I wasn't here, the five of you would be cuddling. That's why the three of you are all the way over there _also_ cuddling, right?"

"You really are clever", hummed Malcolm, a small smile on his lips. "Yes, we would. But no, we don't mind. Bonding is very important, particularly for omegas. For your mental health. We're glad you integrated into the pack so well and got used to being an omega, please don't feel uncomfortable on our behalf, we are perfectly fine over here."

Percy bit his lips thoughtfully, leaning over Jason some more. "You... could also come here."

"Perseus, Malcolm _just_ explained-", sighed Octavian, taking his glasses off to look at him.

"Ye—ep. He did. I listened", confirmed Percy, cocking his head a little.

"Percy...", started Luke unsure, looking from his mates over to Percy.

Feeling his bravery waver a little, Percy ducked his head to hide in Jason's arms again. The son of Zeus happily hugged him closer, burying his face in Percy's hair, while Will leaned over Jason now to stare down at Percy in utter surprise. He then turned to pointedly glare at his alpha mates.

"I mean, not if you don't want to", said Percy, voice muffled by Jason's chest. "And not if it'd ruin platonic cuddles for the future. I'd... rather just have platonic cuddles than no cuddles at all."

"But you'd rather have... non-platonic cuddles?", asked Will, voice warm.

"If... they'd be an option? Yeah", shrugged Percy, peeking out from Jason's chest.

He positively startled when he suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around his waist, just to be pushed aside so someone else could. Percy craned his neck to stare at Luke, Octavian and Malcolm, all three battling for who got to spoon Percy. Heh. Nice.

"So, I take it, non-platonic cuddles are an option?", asked Percy with a cheeky grin.

"They most definitely are", replied Will, cupping Percy's cheek. "Is... kissing an option?"

"Yes, please", nodded Percy enthusiastically before leaning in.

He smiled happily as he kissed Will, though Will got pushed out of the way soon enough for Jason to take his place. Will had tasted sweeter, but Jason sent a literal spark through Percy's body, making him shudder. Malcolm was firm but gentle, while Octavian fully took charge of their kiss and by the time Luke kissed him, Percy was feeling lightheaded.

"Having five boyfriends is gonna be exhausting", gasped Percy as he tried to catch his breath.

"You have _no idea_ ", grinned Jason and pulled him down.

They ended up in a puppy-pile, with Percy at the heart of it and his five blondes curled around him in a circle, each touching him in some way. This was nice, _really_ nice. He sighed contently.

"You're a very special omega", noted Octavian lowly. "Normally, it's the alphas doing the courting and normally, there is courting before an alpha would end up in bed with an omega."

"What can I say, I've always liked doing things differently", grinned Percy.

"...I've gotten myself another one of those who give me a headache, mh?", mused Octavian.

"Shut up, you love us", huffed Will amused.

"Does not make the headaches better", countered Octavian.

"I still expect the courting though", offered Percy and tilted his head. "I want this... right. I want... all of this. All the happiness, a proper relationships. _I_ want that."

"All the happiness, huh?", echoed Malcolm fondly, caressing Percy's cheek. "I can't promise you _all_ the happiness, but I can promise you that we'll do everything in our powers to make you happy."

"That sounds good", hummed Percy contently.

He laid down, resting his cheek on Luke's chest and closing his eyes. Alphas improved cuddles. They added a certain layer of protection. All his life, Percy had fought tooth and nail, had been the one to protect, to sleep with one eye open and make sure his mom would be safe. But he wasn't that kid anymore. He was safe, he had people to make him feel safe, make him feel like he could lower his guard enough to rest. To feel protected and... cherished.

"You know", mused Percy, voice soft and tired. "I... never knew I had a type. But... looking at the five handsome blondes I'm in bed with right now, I think I have a very distinctive type."

He grinned as he heard his five boyfriends' laugh. Content and safe, Percy drifted off to sleep.

~*~ _The End_ ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! Also sixsomes are WAY TOO MANY PEOPLE. I am super not doing that again. xDDD" But it was definitely fun to explore *grins*
> 
> And actually, this was born from a little poll I took on tumblr (visit me at takaraphoenix) where I was considering which of the blondes to pair with Percy in the next oneshot I do. And then I realized "huh they are ALL blonde. That's kinda fun. Could try to just do them all". xD


End file.
